


In Stilettos

by pasdexcuses



Series: Submission Verse [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wears panties for a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Stilettos

**extra**

 

By the time they manage to get to Mark’s home, Eduardo is laughing so hard, he’s doubling over in the passenger’s seat. He can’t control it, okay? It’s just… It is just so  _hilarious_  to see Mark balancing on high heels, almost falling on his face every other step. And then, if to that image you add Mark wearing bright red lipstick ( _Because Dustin said it was my shade or whatever_ ) and mascara. Oh,  _god_ _,_  and that pout. That absolutely adorable, entirely Mark-ish pout. There is only so much a man can take.

 

“I don’t think I pay you to laugh at me,” Mark says as he parks on his driveway and Eduardo would’ve composed himself immediately, embarrassed for being unprofessional, except. Well, except that there’s this fondness in Mark’s eyes, yes, yes, fondness. 

 

“I’m—” Eduardo tries but starts laughing again.

 

“Why do I even bother.”

 

They get out of the car and into Mark’s house. 

 

“I’m taking this shit off my face,” Mark announces.

 

Eduardo doesn’t follow. Instead, he removes his suit jacket and tie, undoes the first three buttons of his shirt and walks into the kitchen with his bag in hand. He’s washing his face, smiling all the time to no one at all. 

 

“Don’t get changed!” he calls to Mark who makes a hmm noise form the bathroom. “Not even the heels, Mark!”

 

As he waits for Mark, Eduardo takes out a bottle of lube, a string of condoms and his favorite vibrator. He takes a cloth and wipes down the kitchen counter.

 

He’s got everything ready by the time Mark appears.

 

“I can see you’re all settled in,” Mark says.

 

“Strip for me, Mark,” Eduardo orders, squaring his shoulders and watching Mark with intent. “You can leave your underwear. And keep the heels.”

 

Mark’s cheeks go pink but he removes the red dress that he bought for the party. It had been Dustin’s idea, for Mark to go as an escort and Eduardo as his pimp. He had a full five minutes laughing at the irony. Now, with Mark reaching behind his back, fumbling for the zipper, Eduardo thinks it’s an awesome idea. 

 

Then he thinks it’s an absolutely  _genius_  idea when the dress falls on the floor and Mark is wearing these ridiculously fuchsia ( _fuchsia!_ ) panties. Panties, as in, underwear worn by women. Eduardo’s brain short-circuits for a moment where he. Can’t. Stop. Staring.

 

Swallowing, Eduardo fights for control as he says, “Hands flat on the counter.”

 

Mark complies, still in heels and panties. Jesus fucking Christ.

 

“I can’t believe you actually wore these,” Eduardo says, taking an edge and stretching the string.

 

The slapping sound the string makes startles them both.

 

And then Eduardo’s staring at Mark’s round ass that looks even paler in that underwear and he can’t help himself. He palms Mark’s ass, letting his fingers dig in through the cotton panties.

 

“You—” Mark starts but Eduardo spanks him before he can get another word out. 

 

Mark’s legs quiver but his forearms remain steady on the counter. He’s getting better at keeping still. But his mouth. Oh, Mark just won’t shut up. 

 

“You’re always doing that, Mark.”

 

He spanks Mark again.

 

“What?” Mark asks through gritted teeth.

 

Eduardo digs his fingers on the red marks he’s leaving on him. 

 

“Talking,” Eduardo explains, his open palm hitting Mark again. “Without my permission.”

 

Instead of spanking Mark again (even though he really wants to, wants to see Mark flinch, his ass red under Eduardo’s hand), Eduardo reaches for Mark’s cock. He’s hard inside the panties. There’s something, Eduardo doesn’t quite know how to explain, but there’s just something about feeling a damp patch of cotton right over the head of Mark’s dick that makes him want to get rid of the underwear altogether so he can fuck Mark like this. With his hands flat on the kitchen counter and those seriously appalling fuchsia panties around his knees.

 

“Is it that you get off on being disobedient? Or that you like it when I punish you?” At Mark’s silence, Eduardo brushes his thumb over the head. “You can answer.”

 

“I— oh,  _god_ , fucking shi— shit.  _Both_ ,” Mark breathes out as Eduardo maneuvers his hand inside the panties. 

 

This time, Eduardo doesn’t bother not chuckling. He’s smiling broadly at Mark and thinks it’s a good thing Mark can’t see just how much Eduardo likes him when he’s acting out.   

 

“You’re a  _terrible_  sub,” Eduardo says, pressing his lips at the base of Mark’s neck.

 

Mark makes a noise, like he’s about to protest; then he must think better of it because instead of speaking he relaxes further into Eduardo.

 

“Perhaps not so much,” Eduardo amends.

 

Letting go of Mark, Eduardo takes the lube he’d placed on the counter before they started. He thinks about the things he wants to do and the things he should do. 

 

“Pull the panties down to your knees and then put your hands flat on the counter again,” Eduardo orders, warming up the lube.

 

He smiles despite himself when Mark does as he’s told without a word.  _It’s okay_ , Eduardo tells himself.  _It’s good. This is good_. Eduardo likes doing things with Mark, and Mark… Well, Mark is  _paying_  for this. 

 

What Eduardo really, honestly wants to do is not the same as what he should do. But that’s okay because what he has to do makes Mark moans under his touch, and Eduardo likes that, too.

 

Eduardo starts with two fingers because Mark is already hard and he can take it. Scissoring, Eduardo holds Mark steady with his own body. Eduardo knows he’s pressing hard, not hard enough for the edge of the counter to dig into Mark’s skin, but hard still. It pays off when Eduardo crooks his fingers again and again and Mark’s legs tremble. He wouldn’t normally fall down, but Eduardo had ordered Mark to keep on the high stilettos. Eduardo himself has been in heels before, he knows how difficult balance can be. So he places his other hand on Mark’s hip and presses his body weight on Mark, holds him in place, keeps him standing where he would’ve fallen.

 

“Are you ready?” It’s not really a question. It’s more an announcement.

 

Nodding, Mark forces himself up on the counter as Eduardo slips his fingers out to take the vibrator. 

 

“You can speak, if you want.”

 

Eduardo starts slow, sets the toy on the first setting once it’s inside Mark. Mark shivers from head to toe, legs parting, panties stretching. It’s beautiful. But Eduardo doesn’t say that. He pushes the vibrator further into Mark. When Mark lets the first moan out, Eduardo ups the speed. He thrusts at the same time that he changes positions. He keeps moving around, pressing the toy up, out then down. Up and left. Down again. Out. Up, up.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” Mark curses and Eduardo knows his lip is bruised from where he’s been biting down.

 

“So eloquent, Mark,” he mocks him as he switches on the third setting.

 

Watching as Mark’s knees almost give in, the panties falling down by half an inch, Eduardo puts a hand on Mark’s ass, fingers digging in. Mark groans, hips tilted and pushing into Eduardo’s touch. Eduardo’s heart pumps fast at the sight. His cheeks are rosy as he thinks about having Mark, about thrusting into him when he’s that sensitive. But he has to wait. 

 

He wants to drive Mark insane first, after all.

 

As he thinks this, Mark’s knees bend completely while he screams, a full-blown, I-am-using-my-entire-lung-capacity scream.

 

“ _Motherfucker!_ ” Mark growls. “Fucking, fuck. Shitshitshitshit oh,  _God_.” Mark nearly jumps when Eduardo presses harder on the vibrator. “Oh, FUCK!”

 

“There, Mark?” 

 

Eduardo wonders if Mark knows he’s smirking.

 

“You fucking—” 

 

The sentence gets drowned in a litany of  _fuck_  and  _shit_  and  _there_  because Eduardo has now turned the vibrator on the fourth setting. Mark’s knees bend and stretch and the panties are now on the floor and Mark is making so much noise. Just, so much fucking noise that it rings loud, impossibly loud in Eduardo’s ears.

 

“Can I,” Mark starts, trying to control his breathing. “Come?  _Please, please_ ,” he pleads, voice desperate as he pushes against the vibrator and bangs his head on the counter. “Holy shit,  _please!_ ” Mark asks again and over again but Eduardo is enjoying himself far too much. “Godgodgod, Wardo, please.”

 

And really, it’s the Wardo that does it.

 

Mark winces and trembles when Eduardo takes the toy out. The sight of Mark’s ass, up in the air and fucked out, his tight ring red and quivering, is something Eduardo doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget.

 

“On your back,” Eduardo orders.

 

He watches, absolutely lost in the picture that Mark makes as he pushes off the counter and turns to face Eduardo. His cheeks are flushed, lips red and bruised. His cock is long and hard but what really catches Eduardo’s eye is how long Mark’s legs look as he slides on the counter. Bending his knees, Mark spreads his legs, the heels clacking loudly against the surface. 

 

“I’d ask whether you’d like what you were seeing but your slack jaw is making a pretty convincing case,” Mark says, voice still a little too breathy.

 

Shaking his head, Eduardo considers briefly the possibility of leaving Mark like this. Briefly.

 

“You really are terrible at this,” he says instead because, well, he  _has_  to say something. Eduardo can’t allow himself to be that transparent in his own feelings.

 

“You said I could speak.”

 

“I didn’t say you could verbally abuse me.”

 

“Because you’re supposed to be doing the abusing?”

 

Eduardo laughs, an honest-to-god laugh that no other client has ever gotten from him. Only Mark. 

 

“Exactly.” And to drive his point, Eduardo slaps Mark’s cock.

 

Mark inhales sharply, tensing up.

 

Eduardo slaps him again but this time the sound coming from Mark is a bizarre cross between a moan and a whine. 

 

Despite Mark’s misbehavior (or maybe  _because_  of it), Eduardo takes him in his hand, pumping Mark’s cock fast. He knows what Mark likes and gives it to him without a moment’s thought. Mark rapidly becomes a liquid mess and Eduardo tells him he can come before he even asks.

 

Afterwards, while Eduardo is wiping off his hand and Mark is a liquid mess on the counter, Mark says, “Thank you.”

 

Eduardo smiles at him, can’t stop, doesn’t want to stop. He smiles openly, stroking Mark’s inner thigh. Taking the heels off Mark and throwing them of the floor, Eduardo eases Mark into a standing position.

 

“Let’s go to the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra scene is that I couldn't quite fit into the narrative of the whole fic. However, as it a scene that I really, really loved, I decided to make it an extra instead of deleting it entirely. 


End file.
